


Scars

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara lets Bobbi know why she's being tortured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "S.O.S." with spoilers up through that episode.

Kara looked to Ward. “Can you give us the room, baby?” she asked.

A look of surprise crossed Ward’s face for a second before he said “Sure. I’ll go find us something to drink.”

Once she was sure Ward was gone, Kara turned to her prisoner, still strapped to the table with needles in her hand. “I don’t think you understand the full extent of your betrayal” she said. She touched her neck and her photostatic veil flickered off, revealing her badly scarred face.

Bobbi gave her a blank look. “So your face is screwed up. I don’t care. I would make the same choice again in a heartbeat” she said.

In a fit of rage, Kara grabbed one of the needles off the table and jammed it under Bobbi’s fingernail. The blonde winced in obvious pain.

“You think this is about my face?” spat Kara. “You aren’t just a cold bitch; you’re also a clueless one. What happened to me face, what HYDRA put me through, is nothing compared to your betrayal” said Kara. “You didn’t just sell me out, you left me behind. And that left scars on my heart. So now it’s your turn to know pain.”


End file.
